The One To Love
by KurobaKaito30
Summary: Kenman couple; Cartman is depressed and self-harming. His mom abandoned him. Kenny knowtices something in this. If you want to read go ahead. It's fine. Watching South Park at the moment so some fanfictions on the show are stuck in my head.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=The 2 have always been closer friends. Kenny knows Cartman and knows him well and stuff. They are now in highschool. Cartman is inlove with Kenny and has depression. He's tried to kill himself a few times and is a self-harmer in this.

Chapter 1=Room Mates and Friends

Kenny P.O.V

I sighed and offered Damien a cigerette. I only had about an hour left in hell. He told me how he felt for Pip and Damien...well he was now friends with us. He had been since before leaveing South Park. "How are you and the ex-fat kid?" he asked. "He still lives by himself. His mom left and Scott doesn't care at all about him." I sighed.

"Well if it cheers you up both his mother and Scott have the worst areas in hell down here after they die. It's due to child abuse and neglect. Scott was supposed to be his gaurdian but refused to and let the past fill his head instead. I know Cartman isn't that way any more. I have to help my dad with his job at times since he's busy with..." Damien said and we heard Saten moaning in his room as we heard the sounds of him fucking someone.

"Hopefully the right ." Damien sighed smokeing my offered cigerette. "Oh and speaking of...the one you love tried to end it again. It's not his time! Someone needs to stay at his place with him." Damien added. "Our school hates him." I said. Damien was quite. "I'm about to move back. For now try to help out as much as possible. I miss Pip so I want to go back to South Park." he said. I smiled happy for him.

"Well better go. Thanks for helping out while I waited." I said. Damien nodded.

-The Next Day-

Cartman P.O.V

I sighed, having just finished cutting myself and was now watching some horror movies when there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and there stood Kenny. He must of returned. Hmmm. Last time he was killed by 's boyfriend. It was from a sex toy. Kenny choked on it. It was an accident but still.

"Back here again? You've been staying here quite a bit." I said. I knew both of us had crappy home lives so that might be it unless...Damien ratted me out! The kid most likely sometimes had to do some of his father's work. Last time I saw him I knew he was just as busy as me.

-Flashback-

It was just a few months ago. I had a job and was working at a part time job at a cafe when Damien entered. I knowticed he was carrying a paper. "Is there anyone who looks like they are about to die or close to it? I am supposed to guide souls to hell or something for my dad today." he said. "Saw a couple that looked close to dead. Might be it." I said. He gave me a smile of thanks.

"Thank you. This means a lot. Been working all day and..." he sighed. I made a mocha frappe. "On me. Looks like you need it." I said, smileing.

"Thanks! What's in it." he asked. "It's a frozen caffinated treat. I sometimes have it with my friends. Just consider it a act of kindness since we became friends." I said. He watched me. "You don't deserve it. Any of what's happened." he said. "Thanks Damien. That means a lot. If anyone changed it's you." I said.

-End of Flashback-

What was that guy planning? Kenny would NEVER like someone like me so what was it!?

-With Damien-

Normal P.O.V

He was packing to move to South Park. He smiled slightly. "You sure son?" Saten asked. "Yeah. Have someone I care about there and 2 friends. One who sells himself short too often and who may need a bit of a push." Damien said. "Eric and Kenny are the 2 friends huh?" Saten said. Damien nodded. With that he went back to packing his things. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=What Really Feels Like...Brothers

Kenny P.O.V

I watched as Eric got ready for school. Damn! He has a nice ass. I thought so even when he dressed as the Coon. It was why I was ticked off when he drank all that Vagisil. I knew drinking unknown substances can kill you and was worried about him. Now I knew he had depression and didn't care. I also now knew he wasn't as stupid as he acted. He was good at English and History but not Math.

He sometimes had to tutor other students and would. As I said, he wasn't an ass hole that much now. People only saw the past now.

"Want to walk to school together?" I asked. "Damien told you everything didn't he?" he said. I sighed. "Yeah so we'll be living together for awhile and you're handing over anything sharp." I said. "I'm not handing you anything sharp especially since I know what it'll do to you!" he said. I rose an eyebrow at him.

"No fucking way am I handing you a knife or razor! You'll die...AGAIN! I hate seeing that happen, Kenny. I still remember the muscular descease and acted like I didn't give a shit." he said. So that's why he wanted to be alone with me and to talk to me for awhile.

"Didn't know one of you guys knowticed. Stan and Kyle thought it was some imaginary power I thought up back in 4th grade and joked about it." I said. He was close to tears. I pulled him into a hug. "How about this. You hand it over to Kyle. He sees you as a little brother and scolds you whenever you do anything stupid. Will that work?" I asked. He nodded. We found Kyle and I explained the situation to him. Kyle knew Eric wasn't a moron too. He sighed and held his hand out to Eric.

"Alright. Hand them over." he said.

Cartman P.O.V

Scott hated me and Kyle and Stan were the only 2 that I had for anything close to a brother-figure. "I will search you if I have to." he said. I nodded and gave him the razors that I had. "He was too worried about me to hand them over." Kenny said. "Take it you care about Kenny." Kyle said. "Doesn't matter. I'm a judgemental ass hole most likely to him." I said as Kenny went to find a seat on the bus. Kyle sighed. "You were one...in 4th grade. You would of had your ass kicked several times if Stan and I hadn't saved you but you got better.

Now Scott replaced you as the ass hole." he said. "I want you to come to me or Stan if you want to talk. Ok? And here. Use these rubber bands instead of cutting." he said handing them to me.

I looked at the rubber bands. "Cartman you have helped a lot of students as a tutor and helped out at a hospital as a volunteer. People would miss you. Try to keep that in mind. So keep trying to fight to stay here." he said and hugged me tightly. I sighed feeling safe and cared for then.

-Later-

Cartman P.O.V

I was now making pasta for dinner. Kenny watched as I cooked. "Had to learn since my mom just left. Thanks for keeping me company." I said. He shrugged. "No problem." he said. I dished up our plates and we watched some horror movies then. I jumped and cried out and soon was curled up on Kenny's lap. He wrapped his arms protectivly around me. "Don't worry. I won't let the killer clown get you." he said. We were watching IT now.

I sighed and laid there and felt him playing with my hair. It felt...nice. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Another Death Down

Cartman P.O.V

I woke up and sighed. Kenny died again. This time from falling. He hit his head and some knives fell into him. He was so accident prone due to the immortality. I missed him so much but Kyle took my razors. I flicked my wrist with the rubber bands and it didn't do much at all. A knock came at the door. Kyle and Stan decided they would be staying since Kenny had to stay in hell for a bit. At least a day.

"We're staying for a bit since Kenny died. You can't be alone and you're brother is an ass hole who won't do jack shit." Kyle said. Stan rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry. I got revenge for what that ass wipe is like. He's about to find out any second." Stan said smirking. "What did you do?" I asked worried. "Sent my sister after him." Stan answered. We all knew how scary Shelly was. I did from the time she babysat me. We watched movies and then ordered pizza and chilled and soon I started homework and got ready for bed. Well...at least Kenny will be back tomorrow. That and Kyle was now in on the immortality thing too.

"Cartman, he'll be back in the mourning. Don't worry. For now get some sleep." Kyle told me. I rubbed my arms, looking at the room Kenny stayed in.

"Would it help if you slept in there and waited? I'll explain why to him when he comes in." Kyle said. I nodded and he allowed me to go in and go to bed.

-Later-

Kenny P.O.V

I got back and saw Eric asleep in the room I used. It used to be his mother's room but now it was my room when I was here. "He missed you,dude and he was rubbing his arms and looking worried and couldn't sleep so I asked about it." Kyle said. Kyle had figured something out on the immortality but it was due to his IQ. He knew there were some odd things about our town so he didn't cross off what I said to him and merely litsened and stuff. Kind of like how he was from New Jersey and had the attitude from it still at times.

"Alright. Thanks. It's late. You should get some sleep too." I said. Kyle nodded at this. I smiled looking at Eric. Then I saw the tear tracks on his face. My poor Coon had been crying in his sleep. I pulled him into my arms and he looked at me. "Kenny, you're home?" he murmured half-awake. I nodded.

"Can I stay with you for tonight?" he murmured and I smiled, laying down. "That's fine. You look like you need some company. Eric, are you ok?" I asked. He sighed. "Just miss you." he said. I gently squeezed his hand. "If it makes it better I missed you too." I said.

With that we fell asleep.

-The Next Day-

Cartman P.O.V

I woke up and made a big breakfast for everyone. I cooked up eggs and bacon along with some toast and coffee. Soon everyone was up. "Tastes great." Stan said. "Thanks" I said. Kenny ate his happily. I had set the ketchup out for him knowing he loved ketchup with his eggs. Kyle smirked knowingly at me and I flipped him off. I still teased him slightly even though I no longer pulled my 4th

grade shit now. Kyle made faces at me and then Stan rolled his eyes. "That's childish you 2." he said.

Kenny finished up. "Well we have school. We should get going." he said. Kyle was searching me for anything sharp and found 3 razors. "Where do you get them from!?" he cried out. "The goth kids. I give them smokes in exchange for them." I said, shrugging. Kyle frowned. "I'm haveing a talk with them. You cutting is bad and we don't need it Cartman. I don't want you in the hospital. Ok." he said.

I sighed at this. With that we headed to school. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=

Kenny P.O.V

"Class welcome back the return of Damien." said. This was unsurprising. He took a seat next to Pip who no longer wore his Londish clothes but dressed in a normal every day clothes. I think it was because Pip was tired of the drama he got about himself so he decided to just start being a normal kid and not a Londoner. I looked at the back of Eric's head sighing. I really should tell him.

"Thanks for having me back guys." he said. A lot of people murmured sure and nodded.

He no longer was that unpopular and was an in-between class with popularity in school. "So have a Valentine?" Damien asked. It was also close to Valentines day. "No. I came out as gay." Pip said,now red. "He's had to hide in my locker from bullies but otherwise students are ass wipes at times. So much for a tolerant town towards those that are different." yelled Eric. "SHUT IT FATSO!" yelled Wendy and a few girls.

"If you want I can burn them and send their souls to hell for you." Damien suggested.

"As tempting as it is, we should stay out of trouble. Besides, I know how to get vengence for whoever hurts Eric." I said. Damien nodded an ok. "So what are your plans for Valentines?" he asked nodding at Eric. "Favorite restarant." I said.

-A Couple of Days Later-

Cartman P.O.V

We were now dressed as our hero selves. I had written a love note to him. I had been watched even as a hero due to the self harm. I looked the note over and nodded and approached Kenny. Bright red, I handed it over. "If it's a no way in hell, that's fine. I understand." I said.

Kenny P.O.V

I looked at him and then read the note. It had a cartoon of us in our costumes holding hands with a heart over our heads. The note read

"Kenny, I loved you for quite awhile and know that I used to be an ass and am sorry. Its fine if you don't like me or don't care. I'll go. Just wanted to tell you. From, Eric Cartman"

"Eric, do you know why I accepted the job of looking after you and why I was ok with you staying in the room I sleep in?" I asked. "Cus we're friends." he said. "No moron. Cus I love you too." I said and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

-Elsewhere-

Normal P.O.V

"So what do you humans do on this holiday?" Damien asked. He had told Pip about his feelings for him and they were now a couple. "We date and go to the movies and stuff. How about we go out for coffee? Let's start with that." Pip said with a smile. "Coffee sounds nice." Damien said.


End file.
